Pulsion
by Okeanos18
Summary: Au cours de leur septième année à Poudlard,Ron et Hermione trouverons mieux à faire que de reviser pour leur ASPICS.Cette histoire est assurément la plus érotique que vous aurez lu jusqu'à maintenant.Bonne Lecture!reviews svp!


Ron Weasley se mit à caresser du regard ses fines épaules, son dos, puis ses fesses,que moulait si joliment sa jupe. Hermione Granger tourna la tête vers lui avec nonchalance comme si elle l'avait senti, et aimé cette caresse. Les yeux de l'adolescent remontèrent le long de son corps pour rencontrer ses yeux à elle d'un maron étonnant, mais il ne sourit pas. Elle détourna le regard en premier, légèrement embarrassé de son court moment d'absence, tandis qu'elle bavardait avec Susan Bones et Luna Lovegood qui, heureusement, n'avaient rien remarqué. Ron avait ce regard qui, de l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, provoquait des décharges électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hermione ne pouvait jamais soutenir ce regard bien longtemps même si,quelques minutes avant alors qu'ils arpentaient les étagères remplies de livres dans la section interdite , Ron et elle se frôlaient souvent au passage pendant leur recherche sur la magie noir. Sa main effleurant son dos, la sienne touchant son flanc une fraction de seconde.Le jeune homme l'allumait. Ils faisaient ça comme une sorte de jeu. À présent, l'adolescent, assis seul à une table encombré d'une pile de bouquins en voie de décomposition, s'autorisa à sourire comme s'il avait réussi à deviner les pensées d'Hermione. Lui, savait comment parcourir le fil de sa peur, repousser les limites. Il sentait l'attention de la jeune fille exclusivement concentrée sur lui, et ce même si elle lui tourna le dos,les yeux braqués dans une autre direction afin d'échapper à la hantise d'y rencontrer les siens une nouvelle fois,les oreilles assailllies par les bavardages de ses copines qu'elle essayait d'écouter avec difficulté,non sans perte de concentration momentanée.

Elles finirent enfin par se quitter, les septièmes années des maisons de Poufsouffles et Serdaigles devaient passer leur ASPIC ensemble. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione se retourna et le regarda de nouveau avec une vive expression de défi sur le visage. Ron dut dissimuler un sourire de triomphe alors qu'elle le rejoignait. Il l'imagina nue soudainement mais essaya de dissimuler cette pensée peu raisonnable, ne voulant pas se dévoiler avec une de ses érections mal venues. Son regard bleu d'azure insistant provoqua en elle une bouffée de bien-être étrange comme si de ce fait, elle avait la fulgurante impression de le dominer par son désir à son égard. Sentant les muscles de ses parties se contracter, elle décida de faire l'innocente qui s'intéressait davantage à ses bouquins qu'à lui lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ron se moqua de sa prudence, la taquina en montrant cette même désinvolture qui, il le savait, pouvait aussi émoustiller qu'angoisser l'adolescente.

-Tu faisais de beaux rêves cette nuit? demanda-t-il goguenard, sans la regarder.

-Non, c'était cauchemardesque...annonça Hermione avec ironie, le sourire aux lèvres , elle fit semblant de lire un passage intriguant de son livre. La véritable conversation se déroulait entre leur corps, à travers d'infimes changements de posture et d'attitude, dans le croisement et le décroisement des jambes d'Hermione entre autre.

-Mon Dieu, pourquoi? poursuivit un Ron sincèrement intrigué et amusé. Cette fois, ses yeux furent braqués sur elle, atttendant sa réponse avec curiosité. Indifférente, elle lui répondit d'une manière assez direct ;

-Tu y étais présent...Hermione dut faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que cela faisait des dizaines de fois qu'elle relisait la même maudite phrase de son texte abobinablement ennuyant.

-Ho, c'est gentil!Qu'est-ce que je faisais? lança-t-il sarcastiquement en se penchant vers elle qui renfonça dans son siège. Pas une fois elle ne le toucha, n'osant pas le faire. Ron essaya de lui faciliter la tâche, mettant sa main près de la sienne sur la table. La jeune femme bougea des jambes et dans son élan, leurs jambes se touchèrent. Il ne fit aucun geste de recul.

-Hmmm? fit Ron en répétant sa question.

-Peu importe, tiens lis ça...réussit-elle à dire, fuyant son regard de toute évidence. Le coton de sa jupe, si mince fût-il, était encore une barrière exaspérante. Ron tendit impulsivement sa main sous la table et la posa dangereusement sur la cuisse d'Hermione qui sursauta au contact. Les pupilles de ses étranges yeux marons s'élargirent et il sourit. Il était rare qu'un garçon, ou n'importe qui au demeurant, la laissait muette, mais l'adolescente éprouvait d'énormes difficultés à trouver le moindre mot dans la tempête sensorielle de son cerveau. Hermione ne pensait qu'à une seule chose :le toucher,caresser cette peau parsemée de taches de rousseurs,y frotter son visage,la lécher,la palper,partout. Mais au lieu de cela, elle plaça sa main chaude et tremblante par-dessus celle de Ron avec discrétion et elle la serra.

-Enlève tes sales pattes de sur moi...qu'est-ce qui te prend? parvint-il à lire sur ses lèvres.

Elle fit un 360 degré sur place pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait, d'un air apeuré.

Confronté à la réalité, Ron perdit son sourire. À quoi était-il en train de jouer? Quelque chose se passa lorsqu'il retira sa main avec regret de la cuisse d'Hermione. La main de celle-ci posé sur la sienne s'attarda sur son bras puis se retira vivement, ses doigts la brûlaient de le toucher encore. Le souffle court, complètement affolée, elle prit la fuite presqu'en courant en abandonnant volontairement ses affaires sur la table ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne lui était guerre habituel. Au passage, Mrs.Pince, la bibliothécaire, lui en fit la remarque sous un œil interrogateur.

-Plus tard! souffla-t-elle avec une pointe de panique dans la voix. Ron la suivit si hâtivement qu'il faillit renverser sa chaise.

-NON! protesta Hermione une fois sortie. Le jeune homme était juste derrière elle, il la suivait, et lorsque l'adolescente se retourna pour lui enjoindre de s'en aller, elle ne su comment, au lieu de cela elle s'effondra contre lui. Comme deux aimants attirés par leurs

charges négatives et positives,leurs lèvres finirent par se joindre. Ce fut un baiser plein d'inconfort, balbutiant, trop empli de désirs urgents pour être harmonieux. Dans leur précipitation leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent et ils s'embrassèrent en tremblant tellement qu'ils ne finirent plus par se joindre. Ils furent debout, maintenant, au beau milieu de la salle des trophés , déserte à cette heure de l'après-midi, à croire que tout le désir c'était réfugié dans leurs bouches dans cette vibration qui les propulsèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.Ron sentit ses mains à elle prendre son dos, descendre contre ses reins, s'y aggrippant et le retenant contre elle sauvagement. Une plainte leur venu, défaillante, soulevés par cette ardeur qui les happaient. Et Ron la but, la cueillit et il tena son cou comme on pouvait tenir un oiseau. Hermione tenta de maîtriser la violence qui la projetait contre la bouche offerte de Ron alors que lui, la reprit et la laissa encore subrepticement, faisant monter la température d'une seule traite entre leur deux corps. Leur souffle ressemblait aux gémissement de la jouissance. Agripés l'un à l'autre, poitrine contre poitrine, bouche contre bouche et à toujours s'embrasser aussi avidement. Le désir qu'elle éprouvait quand il la touchait,cette même intensité si particulière avec laquelle ce désir envahissait son corps tout entier était si puissant, qu'Hermione croyait chaque fois s'évanouir. Ron n'avait jamais rien connu d'une beauté aussi sensuelle que sa bouche; de chaudes lèvres pleines de douceurs s'ouvrant contre les siennes, la sécheresse qui rencontrait la moiteur, une cave humide ou logeait l'espiègle animal qu'était sa langue et dont elle sortait pour téter goulûment la sienne .

Leurs mains cherchèrent le contact de la peau de l'autre, chaude et emplie de désir en s'étreignant passionnément et sans retenir leur ferveur. C'était indéfinissable, chacun de leurs gestes semblaient naturels, il y avait une complémentarité parfaite entre eux. Comme si les quelques années qu'ils avaient passés à se disputer n'avaient été qu'une pose dans leur entité et ils s'assemblaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Tout en s'enlaçant sensuellement, leurs langues se touchèrent , s'emmêlèrent presque violement. Toute raison les abandonnait, leur corps ne leur répondait plus et une seule chose était évidente, il fallait qu'ils soient le plus proche possible comme pour se fondre en eux-mêmes. Ils étaient chacun entrés dans l'espace de l'autre et leurs présences se mêlaient en une seule plénitude. C'était un sentiment indescriptible que de la sentir contre lui de cette façon, et même si leurs cœurs battaient un peu plus vite que la normale, ils ne dirent mot pour apprécier pleinement le contact de leurs corps. Les mains fortes et intelligentes de Ron , avec leurs longs doigts parcouraient le corps d'Hermione alors qu'ils s'embrassaient , tout d'abord timidement, puis, comme elle s'accrochait férocement à lui sans essayer le moins du monde de le repousser, de plus en plus hardies. Il ne tarda pas à trouver encombrant les vêtements de la jeune femme, qui se réduisaient pourtant à l'essentiel : un blouson avec cravate à l'effigie de Poudlard, une jupe et des sous vêtements pas de collants. Une des mains de Ron, qui n'avait cessé de revenir tracer d'indolents motifs pleins de sensualité sur les seins prisonniers d'Hermione, s'employait désormais activement à déboutonner son blouson, pendant que de son autre main, derrière elle, relevait sa jupe et tirait sur l'élastique de sa petite culotte. En l'espace de quelques minutes, peut-être de quelques secondes, Ron aurait pu la déshabiller entièrement. Puis, lentement, sous la tendresse de leur étreinte, Hermione revint à elle, elle revint à lui. Elle ne désirait rien davantage que de se trouver nue entre ses mains expertes, mais pas ici, dans cette pièce ouverte au publique, est-ce que Ron était fou?

-Stop, on arrête, hoqueta-t-elle en le repoussant : l'adolescente recula, s'efforçant de reboutonner son chemisier. Ron tenta une nouvelle fois de l'enlacer mais elle lui donna une claque sur les mains. Il parut anéanti.

-J'ai tellement envi de toi, Hermione, pas toi?

Hermione ria.

-Pas ici, soit raisonnable! Ainsi chuchoté, les mots avaient la douceur d'une caresse. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il avait entendu. Une moitié d'elle espérait qu'il ne tienne aucun compte de son refus, qu'il continu, qu'il la presse là au milieu des trophés.

-Tu me rends fou...

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire, d'après toi?

-Rien, par rapport à ce que j'aimerais te faire.

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement, tous deux brûlants de frustration. Hermione attrapa la main de Ron.

-Viens, suis-moi...par ici.

Dans leur quête désespéré ,ils aboutirent dans un porte balais ou ils se ruèrent dans un petit espace très restrint du garde robe encombré de vieux balais poussiéreux qui tombèrent tous dans un énorme fracas.

-Ouille ma

-Chhhhhhhhhhhhhut! fit Ron inutilement.

-Atchou! éternua Hermione en guise de réponse . Ils se mirent à rire à gorge déployé, à tel point que leurs côtes leur firent mal tant ils se trouvaient absurde. Leurs rires baissèrent en intensité, et bientôt ils furent conscient de la proximité de leurs corps. Il y eut un silence ponctué du bruit de leurs respirations et comme attendant le signal ils se mirent à se déshabiller à une telle vitesse, passant l'un par-dessus l'autre et allant dans tout les sens possibles que leur réservait leur petit espace comme s'ils étaient parés à un furieux combat. Ron finit par la plaquer contre l'auvent de la porte avec rapidité, comme si Hermione était en feu. Il déboutonna son chemisier, dégrafa son soutien-gorge, libéra sa poitrine, titilla ses seins et les pétrit tellement que leur pointe dressée en devint douloureuse. La raison leur commendait de se retenir, de ne pas suivre leurs pulsions,mais ce qui battait dans leurs veine leur disait tout autre chose.Son corps se consumait de l'intérieur,la jeune femme avait l'impression que la peau de Ron contre la sienne était cuisante et alors qu'ils s'échangeaient un baiser avec fièvre,le désir qu'elle éprouvait s'empara de la moindre parcelle d'elle-même.Les lèvres de Ron descendirent sur son cou avec une lenteur exacerbée se créant un chemin chaque fois différent.Hermione fit courir sa langue dans le petit creux de son cou,à la jointure des ses deux clavicules.L'un de ses doigts tentant de déchiffrer le code d'accès à la ceinture de son pantalon.Elle tâcha de se reprendre,de retrouver son souffle,de cesser de trembler.Désertée,elle avait toujours peur lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler cette ouragan qui la possédait toute entière comme une marionnette à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.Épouvantablement.Les mots qu'elle avait en elle étaient impatients de sortir si bien qu'elle le pris par les épaules,comme si elle allait le secouer et les lui jeter au visage,mais à son désir de lui révéler ses sentiments se mêla celui de le toucher,soûle de sa peau.On aurait dit que le monde autour d'elle cédait à son toucher alors qu'Hermione écoutait sa respiration.

Sa main se fit caressante quand Ron la posa sur son ventre puis remonta lascivement sur la courbe de son sein gauche,effleurant la pointe sans s'attarder puis traçant une ligne jusqu'à son nombril.Hermione frémit brusquement,un long frisson la parcourut et incapable de retenir plus longtemps les tremblements qui s'emparaient d'elle,ses sens étaient en train de devenir fou.Ron était après la faire languir,elle était hors contrôle et son désir augmentait à chaque effleurement alors qu'il parcourait chaque parcelle de sa peau avec volupté.Remontant sa jupe jusqu'à la taille,Ron tira sur l'élastique de son slip et le fit alors glisser avec douceur le long de ses jambes.Quand il tomba sur ses chevilles,Hermione demeura là,passive,offrant son sexe à sa vue.Un petit soupir de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Ron qui la contemplait alors que l'adolescente déglutissa avec effort,folle d'impatience.La seule pensée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite lui fit avoir un frisson d'anticipation.Il l'observa,ses yeux bleux brillants de désirs,se demandant soucieusement si le fameux Vicky avait déjà eu droit à ce genre de forme de liberté avec son Hermione.C'est alors qu'il traça une ligne imaginaire le long de sa cuisse interne,là ou la peau était particulièrement sensible,glissa ses deux pouces le long de son sexe et l'ouvrit comme un fruit.Ron demeura la,tout près,à respirer sa chaleur et à souffler doucement au rythme de sa respiration,en attente de sentir gonffler le désir sous ses pouces.Il se força à conserver la proximité sans s'approcher du fruit de sa merveilleuse humidité laiteuse.Le jeune homme sentait Hermione se tendre,à la pointe du désir,à la limite du soutenable et il l'entendit respirer un peu plus vite,un peu plus rauque.Et Ron tenta de se retenir,de différer l'instant ou il approcherait sa bouche et la sentirait frémir sous le baiser.

Dans cette lutte qu'il affectionnait,la jeune femme vint à sa rencontre tendue au bout de ses reins,au moment même ou il la goûta avidement,goulûment,comme un vin frais,l'été,quand il faisait chaud.Hermione crut bien mourir de plaisir quand Ron l'embrassa intimement et un premier spasme extatique la fit trembler violement.Les caresses du jeux de sa langues furent douces,délicates et admirablement assurées.Avec un gémissement,elle ferma les yeux,incapable de le regarder la regarder tandis que sa bouche se retira lentement.Ron la désirait à tel point qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Marquant une pose un bref instant, l'adolescent se mit à lui chatouiller le clitoris de ses doigts incroyablement habiles,contemplant le visage d'Hermione en proie à une bataille entre l'expression extatique et la volonté de se contrôler,typique de sa personnalité.Le corps de la jeune femme avait cette aptitude au plaisir,cette liberté sensuelle qui émerveillait Ron.Elle avait le génie de libéré le sien,de lui rendre à travers son exaltation impudique,une sensualité débridée qui semblait patienter depuis des siècles,enfermée quelque part au fond de lui.Hermione en avait la clef.

Il y avait dans leur façon de faire l'amour une sorte d'urgence,de violence qu'il imprimait à leur relation,comme si il voulait frénétiquement que cela demeure sexuel.Et pourtant...en demeurant sexuel,leur amour devenait plus évident,plus avoué.Les mots si précieux parfois,devenaient inadéquats pour eux.Quelque chose dans leur corps se transmettait qui n'avait pas besoin de mots,surtout pas.On aurait dit qu'ils ne savaient ni se protéger l'un de l'autre,de se blesser en s'excusant l'un à l'autre;leurs corps s'aimaient,se lovaient et se remplissait l'un de l'autre avec une volontaire ignorance de tout raisonnement,oubliant leur insignes de préfets pendants ces longs moments torides qu'ils partageaient à l'insu de tous.Et c'est vers cette amnésie que Ron se jetait lorsqu'il taisait Hermione sous ses caresses.Hermione le laissa continuer,jusqu'à ce que ses titillations deviennent trop existantes,son doigté trop subtil pour son désir à elle,beaucoup plus âpre.Elle attrapa la main de Ron pour l'encourager à la frotter et à introduire ses doigts en elle.L'adolescent eut un hoquet comme si c'était lui qu'on pénétrait et elle poussa un cri de plaisir.La porte du garde-robe était dur contre son dos et ses cuisses lui faisaient mal tandis qu'elle chevauchait la main de Ron; ses doigts intelligents la connaissait mieux,semblait-il,qu'Hermione ne se connaissait elle-même,sachant précisément quand une douce caresse devait se faire plus brutale.

Pendant tout ce temps il la contempla encore,il regarda le visage de l'adolescente se tordre de plaisir et y lut son désir tandis qu'il lui murmurait des paroles affectueuses,faisant alterner les compliments aussi habilement qu'il la caressait ,la main tantôt douce,tantôt rude.Hermione sentit son autre main lui frôler les fesses et Ron recommença à jouer de sa langue son clitoris.Hermione gémissa,l'implorant de continuer.La respiration de Ron s'accélérait bruyamment sous l'effet de sa propre excitation alors qu'il la regardait,aimant l'entendre lutter pour contrôler son souffle désordonnée.Le contact chaud et humide de sa bouche fut doux,précis,insupportable,et elle n'y tins plus.Tel l'éclair en dents-de-scie,incondesçant et intense,l'orgasme la foudroya et aggripant sa tête rousse,Hermione poussa un hurlement incontrôlable.Sans la lâcher,Ron se releva effrayé,rouge d'excitation et tout échevelé,il plaqua un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione pour qu'elle se taise.Tous deux essoufflés,ils laissèrent passer une dizaine de secondes de silence afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bel et bien hors de danger.Vint un instant ou les résistances de la jeune femme atteignirent le paroxysme et elle l'attira davantage contre elle pour l'embrasser avec exaltation.

Ce fut comme la fin de tout son contrôle lorsque Ron reprit son jeu en se perdant dans le contact de son corps,touchant,caressant chaque infime endroit qu'il voulait redécouvrir.Se penchant,ses lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule,chaque seconde lui donnant un meilleur goût de ce terrain inconnu,tout en étant fasciné par les réactions que cela engendrait chez Hermione.Elle s'était légèrement cambrée,le poussant à continuer,et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il arriva sur sa poitrine.L'adolescente ponctuait le moindre de ses mouvements par des sons merveilleux comme si Ron jouait d'un instrument qui réagissait au moindre contact,les frémissements répondaient au passage de ses doigts sur sa peau mais le manque de sa bouche contre la sienne se remanifesta bien vite et ils s'enlacèrent en s'embrassant voluptueusement,leurs chaleurs mutuelles se mélangeant en une seule.L'adolescent s'enivra de son goût,mais bientôt cela ne fut plus suffisant,autant pour lui que pour elle.Il sentit une des jambes d'Hermione en équilibre,se nouer autour de sa hanche droite en signe d'approbation.Se découvrant des patiences physiques terribles quand,peau contre peau,Ron la caressait,l'aimait et tentait de pousser son plaisir un peu plus loin,d'en reculer la limite pendant qu'Hermione gémissait de supplification.Et ce n'était pas seulement sa volupté qu'il cherchait à exalter,comme cette offrande d'elle-même,cet abandon total que reculait sa jouissance.

Le corps de celle-ci était plus sauvage que son esprit,moins dompté ,il n'avait pas vraiment appris à se protéger,se fermer.Ron pouvait accéder à Hermione à travers son corps,à travers sa vibration première et cela troublait profondément le sien et il apprenait,lui,le docile,le sage corps bien apprivoisé à se laisser emparer,envahir par cette loi fulgurante qu'était celle du désir.Hermione s'ouvrit à lui comme jamais,dans sa vérité la plus intense,la plus profonde et comme dans aucune autre circonstance elle ne pouvait s'ouvrir.La verge dure et chaude de Ron cogna contre le sexe d'Hermione toute frétillante,son pénis continua à l'aiguillonner,à chatouiller les lévres humides de son vagin.L'introduisant entre ses lèvres gonfflées,il se mit à la caresser une nouvelle fois de ses deux doigts.Le corps de l'adolescente commença à trembler,le bout du sexe de Ron s'insinuant lentement en elle,d'à peine quelques centimètres .Hermione poussa une exclamation et se redressa pour que le jeune homme puisse entrer tout à fait,mais il s'écarta,l'excitant davantage encore.

Cela ne semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter; Ron se plaisait à la titiller,la fouiller,entrant à peine et continuant à jouer avec son clitoris,jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se retenir.Ron la prit dans ses bras,n'en pouvant plus de cette tension presque douloureuse qui les animait follement,et la souleva avec une force insoupçonnée contre la porte en bois de telle sorte que les pieds d'Hermione ne touchèrent plus le sol,l'entourant de ses bras et de ses jambes qui enveloppèrent Ron presque possessivement.Se raidissant,leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas tandis qu'il la pénétra en douceur jusqu'au fond.Ils s'abandonnèrent aux sensations charnelle de la pénétration alors qu'il s'enfonça jusqu'au bout en elle.Leurs dénégations se succédèrent de plus en plus rapidement; Ron trouva une cadence aussi pressante qui les satisfesèrent tous les deux.Un sentiment étrange de bien-être s'empara d'elle.

Soudain,ses yeux marons se fermèrent ,sa tête bascula en arrière ,et Ron poursuivit son mouvement sentant son propre corps lui échapper,tous deux parcouru par un frisson intense et indescriptible.La chaleur remonta dans tout son être,Hermione eut l'impression que ses pensées ou les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit devenaient inintelligibles,et le jeune homme revenait en elle précisément ,touchant un peu plus de ce qu'elle avait au plus profond d'elle-même.La jeune femme perdit toute notion du temps et du lieu,et jusqu'à la notion de sa propre personne,alors que Ron s'engouffrait de plus bel.Cela n'eut plus aucune dimension réelle et un orgasme convulsif la prit,fulgurant mais entier,aussi sauvage que dévorant.Elle dû l'embrasser fougueusement pour étouffer le cri de plaisir qui sortit de sa gorge.Ron jouissa simulatnément ,laissant échapper un son rauque contre ses lèvres dans un souffle,comme le crit d'un animal et démontrant lui aussi son abandon le plus total.Hermione perçut chacune des pulsations du plaisir de l'adolescent en elle,alors qu'ainsi étreints,ils savourèrent jusqu'au dernier instant la parfaite communion de leur deux corps.Le visage écarlate et humide de sueur,elle retomba légèrement sur pieds.

Ses genous lui manquèrent soudain par engourdissement et Ron la rattrapa juste à temps sans vraiment savoir comment il s'y était pris.Hermione trouva un point d'appui en croisant ses bras sur la nuque du jeune homme,toute serrée contre lui comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse.Tous deux à bout de souffles,la peau lisse d'Hermione s'étenda sur celle,lisse,de Ron et ils restèrent là,immobiles,adhérant de partout,à laisser la respiration saccadée de l'adolescente soulever ses seins contre la poitrine du jeune homme pour ensuite coller leur ventre contre l'autre.Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes qui leur parues des minutes à écouter les battements effrenés de leur cœur qui se calmait peu à peu.Ils ne se souciaient pas du temps,ils étaient juste amoureux du plus profonds de leur âmes mais beaucoup trop orgeilleux pour se l'avouer.Ils partagèrent les douces sensations qui couraient en eux,celle de l'assouvissement de chaque besoin que leur corps avaient manifestés,ils étaient libérés de toute tension et ne gardaient que cette quiétude si particulière.

Ron et Hermione faisaient l'amour lorsque le désir dépassait la raison,lorsque ce soit dans la chambre de Ron au Terrier ou celle des préfets au collège,aux vestiaires près du terrain de Quidditch,sur les fauteuils de leur salle commune ou dans un minuscule garde-robe rempli de balais ancestrales,quand,couchés ou debout,dans le noir ou à la clarté du jour,épuisés,ruisselants de sueur,ils se touchaient et encore autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Depuis ce fameux soir du bal de Noel,suite à une scène de ménage,ils avaient découvert que chaque parcelle de leur peau recelait la même magie que régnait dans leur école de sorcellerie,fût-ce le bout de leurs doigts.

Fin


End file.
